Millions individual routinely play video games. Over the last decade, the proliferation of video games has amassed popularity across all demographics. What once was the focus of a small subset of the population is now a critical mas phenomena and is continuing to grow in popularity. One feature that has been critical for the aforementioned rise in participation is the advent of virtual reality. The video game industry has migrated from a two dimensional experience to a three dimensional experience that is able to attract a much broader demographic. Virtual reality provides a visually immersive experience wherein the user is optically engaged to a level where a feeling of physical participation is achieved.
One issue with the present virtual reality gaming is the current limitations thereof. While current virtual reality gaming does provide an optical sensation, existing virtual reality games do not provide any tactile experience. Existing virtual reality gaming consists of sound equipment such as but not limited to headphones and a virtual reality headset. Virtual reality headsets typically cover the eyes and are operable to provide a visual three dimensional experience. The aforementioned conventional virtual reality equipment is not configured to provide tactile experiences such as but not limited to temperature or sensations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a virtual reality gaming station that is configured to enhance a virtual reality game by providing features such as but not limited to temperature and sensations.